Every Step You Take
by angeractress11
Summary: What if Victoria was never turned into a vampire? Set in current time, talks about Victoria, her new crush, and the guy desperate to take away everything she loves.
1. Chapter 1

**So, my first Twilight fanfic, lets see how it goes. **

**I would love to thank my friend who edited this story for me and made it really good with her wonderful word choice and spectacular comments on how to make the story even better. She also has a fanfic account and you should really check it out! Her account name is Spoons17, and she writes really good twilight stories! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, Stephanie Meyer does. Kudos to her! :)**

**Victoria's POV**

"Tori! I'm going to miss you so much! Have fun in the Middle of Nowhere, Washington,"

Michelle, my best friend, joked as she hugged me one last time.

I smiled. "I'm going to miss you too! Thanks for the going away party, it seemed like the whole school was there."

She laughed. "That's because they all were there! You'll be greatly missed by all of us Minnesotans!"

Looking around to see if anyone was listening, she leaned in to whisper.

"I hope the James problem will get better."

I frowned, and my face remained that way until my mom came outside a moment later with a tear-streaked face.

"Ready to go kiddo?"

I slowly nodded my head, and turned to Michelle.

"I'll miss you, and I do hope the problem gets better. The sooner it does, the sooner I can come back." I finished this last part in a low murmur, and we looked at each other with grim faces, as I climbed into the car.

I waved to Michelle from the car for the last time, and my mom drove away. As the car moved from road to road, away from my home I had grown up in and loved, I couldn't help but think of James. How his eyes had looked on the night I discovered what he was were the most terrifying things I had ever seen. Shivering, I drifted to sleep, my thoughts intent on him.

* * *

I woke to my mom looking down at me, concerned.

"Are you okay, Vic? You kept shaking and muttering words in your sleep."

My eyes went wide in panic. "What kind of things did you hear?"

"You just kept saying things like 'protect', and 'don't want to leave'. Are you sure you want to do this?"

She paused as she smoothed a long tendril of my curly red hair in reassurance.

"It's not like you're _that_ close to your Uncle. I don't know why you want to leave Minnesota so bad."

"I want to do this, I'm sick of Minnesota," I stated firmly.

As I said this, my head started screaming, "Liar! Liar!"

However, I ignored it, focusing on the task of convincing my mom I _needed_ to leave to Forks, WA. It was for her own good.

She sighed. "I know you got in a fight with your boyfriend, but I hardly think that's a good reason for you to pack up and leave."

"That's not why I'm leaving, mom. I just need a break. I'm seventeen and I'm going to be a senior in high school, I can take care of myself. I've already enrolled myself at Forks High School.

She ran her fingers through her own red hair, so similar to mine, and then lifted my bags out of the car.

"Teenagers," she muttered under her breath.

I chuckled and she looked up, startled that I had heard her.

I laughed again and grabbed the rest of my bags from the car, walking alongside her as we entered the building full of long lines of people. Seeing it was time for her to leave, she looked down at me.

"I love you mom. I'll miss you so much!" I wrapped her in a giant hug.

"I'll miss you too! Stay safe, Victoria," she replied.

I gave her what I thought was my most reassuring smile, and then watched her leave. Once gone, I walked over to one of the huge waiting lines for the baggage claim.

This was going to be a long day.

**Embry POV**

"Tell me again, why we're walking all around Forks again?" Quil, one of my best friends questioned.

"Because, we're looking for Bella, AKA Jake's soul mate," I replied dramatically as my other best friend, Jacob, turned scarlet.

"I just want to talk to her; you guys can leave if you really want to." Jacob sighed.

Jacob first started crushing on Bella Swan when she moved here about a month ago. Her dad went over to Jake's dad's house every other night and Bella always tagged along. Over the month, they had become great friends. However, there was one small problem.

Jacob, Quil and I were part of a werewolves pack. No, not a werewolves fan club or anything, but a pack. We were actual werewolves. Our sworn enemies just happened to be vampires, and just our luck, Bella was dating one, and was wanting to be turned into one. Naturally, it was our job to talk her out of it.

The vampire she was dating was part of a coven that supposedly didn't drink human blood, only animal blood. That didn't change matters though, because we still didn't want her with him, instead with Jake. Normally Bella saw enough of Jake every other night, and that we shouldn't be worried about her, but the boyfriend, Edward, had kept her away from our reservation this past week and I could tell that Jake was anxious.

We walked down the street still looking for Bella, or perhaps her beat up red pick-up truck, but we didn't see anything. However, I did spot the most beautiful girl I had ever laid eyes on.

I felt an automatic pull to her, and I felt a strong need to keep her safe forever. She had long, curly red hair that glistened in the sunlight and bright green eyes that were the color of grass in the spring. I tried to look away, but couldn't. She smiled and I struggled to keep my jaw from dropping.

I felt like we were magnets, there was instant attraction that could not be broken if anyone tried.

She was struggling, trying to carry about five different suitcases. I immediately rushed over to help her.

"Here, let me help you with those," I said smoothly as I took three of the suitcases, "Where are you headed?"

She looked at me gratefully and replied, "My uncle's house, he's busy and told me how to get there, but I kind of got lost."

She looked so discouraged that I wanted to cradle her in my arms and sleep forever, but instead, I asked a different question.

"What's the street name?" As I spoke, I realized Quil and Jake were watching from afar in amusement.

"Um... Spruce Drive," she stated.

"I know where that is, how about I take you there?" I suggested, smiling at her in a friendly manner.

She looked hesitant, but seemed to get over it.

"Sure, that would be wonderful. I'm Victoria, by the way, but most people call me Tori or Vicki or something like that."

"I'm Embry, and those are my friends, Jake and Quil." I pointed them out to her, and they waved.

"Do you have a car, or do you need us to drive you?"

"I feel bad, I don't have a car or anything," she mumbled in embarrassment.

"Nah, its fine our car is right over there, we can give you a ride." I replied, happy that I would get to spend more time with her, even if it was just a short car ride.

She looked a little afraid at first and I wondered what had happened in the past to make her so cautious, but then she nodded and followed me to the car. Jake and Quil joined us, with them sitting up front and me next to Victoria in the back.

"So what brings you to Forks? Are you here for a day, a week, a month..?" I asked her.

"I'm actually spending the year here with my uncle in Forks. I lived in Minnesota, and I uh... I got tired of it. Way too much drama."

I could tell that she was lying, that way she spoke about her former home made it sound like the best place in the world. It didn't seem like she had wanted to leave voluntarily.

"Oh, I'm sorry; maybe Forks will have less drama. Who's your uncle? We might know him."

"Um, he's actually pretty antisocial, but his name is Wayne Nelson." she admitted.

I saw Quil and Jake exchange a look in the front seat. She was related to wacky Wayne? Everyone in town knew who wacky Wayne was. A book collector who only went to the grocery store every two months, he was the man who never handed out candy on Halloween.

Because of this, kids always egged his house. I had felt sorry for the man, but I figured he was kind of bringing it upon himself, so I had egged his house three years ago when I was thirteen. Egging his house has always been one of my regrets, and it grew even more pronounced as I realized that the gorgeous Victoria was related to him, odd as it may be.

"Oh, I know who he is; I just don't know him that well." I lied.

"Yeah, he didn't seem exactly overjoyed to have me staying, but I promised I wouldn't be any trouble," she confessed.

For a moment she looked excited.

"Are you guys going to Forks High School?"

"Nah, we go to Valencia High School, over on our reservation," Quil replied.

She frowned as this news was given to her. "That's too bad. I was hoping you guys would so I could already know a couple people in advance."

All of a sudden, we turned a corner and spotted Bella Swan's infamous red pick-up truck. A brilliant idea popped in my head; I could introduce Victoria to Bella!

"Here's your chance! The girl in that car is Bella Swan, who Jacob has a huge crush on. She goes to Forks High School, where you're going," I told her proudly.

I knew Victoria wouldn't have any problem making friends with her gorgeous looks and nice personality, but it couldn't hurt to introduce her to people. Jacob honked and the two vehicles pulled over.

"Jake!"

Bella exclaimed as she got out of the car and hugged him. She then looked around at us and gave us hugs as well.

"Hey Embry, Hey Quil," she greeted warmly.

Jake was right, she was pretty, but I preferred redheads. She looked at Victoria and smiled.

"Hi, I'm Bella Swan, and you are?" she asked.

"This is Victoria, and she's staying with her uncle for a year. She'll be going to Forks High School," I informed Bella.

"That's awesome! I also used to be the new girl. It's not bad, everyone is really welcoming," She paused for a moment, and then offered, "Guys, I can drive Victoria to wherever she's going from here. I want to talk to her about school and stuff."

I frowned. "You guys have time for talking about that later... Besides, we're almost here."

Bella was about to reply when Victoria cut in.

"Embry thanks so much for taking me this far, but I'd like to hear about my future in high school. Thank you, I hope I'll see you again soon."

I wanted to protest but I couldn't argue with Victoria. "Okay," I grumbled.

Seeing that I was upset about leaving her, she turned to Victoria and spoke.

"Of course, you will see him again! My dad and I go over to La Push, their reservation for dinner about every other night. We were going to go there tonight. You are welcome to join us."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing! I smiled gratefully at Bella, excited at the prospect of seeing Victoria again.

"Sure, I'd love to," Victoria replied with a huge smile on her face. I hoped she was as excited as I was.

After moving her bags to Bella's truck, she and Bella gracefully stepped into the truck. Jake's eyes were glued on Bella, and mine were glued on Victoria as they waved and drove off.

A deep laugh broke us of our gazes.

"Man! You guys got it bad!" Quil exclaimed, laughing at us.

**Victoria's POV**

I arrived at the Forks airport and instantly knew that Washington was going to be different from Minnesota. I managed to get a taxi at the airport, and told him where to go. We started driving and the longer we drove, saw the price of the ride going up and up. It was then that I realized, I didn't have enough money with me to last the whole ride!

"Drop me off here," I commanded the taxi driver.

I paid him and barely had enough money, but I managed to give him a decent tip also. He took my bags out and drove away, leaving me standing in the middle of a random street, not knowing where I was. I started walking in a random direction when an extremely handsome guy came over to me.

"Here let me help you with those," he offered.

His deep voice made me want to walk over and kiss him, his brown, intense but playful eyes stared into my green ones. His hair seemed as if it was calling out to me to run my fingers through it. He offered me a ride and I couldn't believe my luck! I got to ride in a car with him. Normally, I wouldn't trust someone that I had just met, but this guy, Embry he said his name was, was different. I automatically trusted him. I entered his car with him and his friends. They all seemed really nice, I was upset when I found out they didn't go to Forks High School. I figured I would never see them again and I frowned to myself at the thought. There was something about these guys, Embry especially, that made me want to become better friends with them. They pulled over to go talk to a girl named Bella that I could see Jacob was completely smitten with. She looked nice and was gorgeous, and I found myself instantly jealous of her long brown hair and big brown eyes.

Embry introduced me to her and I found out that she used to be the new girl as well. I felt like we would be great friends. She offered to drive me the rest of the way so we could talk about high school, but Embry didn't seem to like the suggestion. Eventually I cut in, telling Embry that I would like to hear about my future high school. Bella must have seen that I didn't want to leave Embry, and so she invited me to come to Embry's reservation later that night.

"Sure I would love to!" I exclaimed, with probably too much enthusiasm.

Bella and the guys helped me move my bags into her truck and then Bella and I took off. While we were driving away, I couldn't help but look back at Embry.

"So, what brings you to Forks?" Bella asked as we drove the road to my uncle's house.

I didn't feel like lying anymore, so I told her a half-truth.

"Well, I'm visiting my uncle, but the main reason is to get away from this guy in Minnesota."

"Wow, he must have caused a lot of drama to make you want to move to another state," she remarked.

I thought of the night that James had ordered me not to tell anyone of his secret. He told me if I did, he would hurt everyone that I loved.

"He sure did," I replied.

Why was he threatening to go after my family instead of me? All I knew was that I had to keep my family and friends safe and in order to do that; I needed to find others that were like James. I remembered when we had last visited my uncle, and how he had rambled on about creatures that had red eyes and large sharp teeth but looked like humans. That was the real reason I had come here . Bella dropped me off, telling me that she would pick me up at seven-thirty and I ran inside, still scared about James. I could picture him climbing into my mom's window at night, sticking his fangs out and biting her. I shuddered at the thought.

My uncle's house was old and unique looking. It looked like an old Victorian mansion, like one of those houses in the horror movies. I could tell Uncle Wayne hadn't really bothered to clean his house as I looked at all of the cobwebs and dust piling up everywhere.

"Uncle Wayne? Uncle Wayne?" I called, while looking around the house for him. I finally walked into his office and saw him in the middle of a bunch of ancient books.

He was flipping the pages of a book at a record pace, barely glimpsing at the contents of each page. Every now and then he'd mutter to himself, "No, not right."

I stepped into the office, "Um, Uncle Wayne? Hi."

He looked up at me and studied my face for a few seconds, then turned back to his books.

"Ah Victoria, your mother told me that you were coming. Your room is upstairs, I'm sure you can find it yourself. My neighbor came over and furnished it for you."

I nodded, even though I was almost positive I wouldn't be able to find my so called room. I walked upstairs and saw a room with the door open. I was guessing that this was mine.

I stepped inside and saw that I was correct. There was a girly pink bedspread on the bed and fluffy pink pillow piled all over. On the wall was a poster that said, "Victoria's room." Except for all of the pink, the room was lovely. I liked pink, but I preferred red. The room was spacious and there was an old white Victorian desk with a computer on it. My favorite part of the room was a gorgeous walk out balcony. When I walked on it, I felt like Juliet from _Romeo and Juliet._ It truly was gorgeous.

I was about to plop down on my bed and relax when I noticed a note taped to the desk. I quickly read it.

**My lovely Victoria,**** Glad to see you settled in okay, and I'm also glad to see that you are making new fr****iends. Just make sure you don't tell them too much, that brown-haired girl almost smells as wonderful as you. I would love to take a bite out of her.**** I'll always love you doll,**

**James**

* * *

**Well, thanks so much for reading this, it means a lot to me, as do reviews. Review even if you didn't like it with ways to make it better. Review if you did like it. Thanks so much and remember, if your into Twilight stories, check out my amazing editor, Spoons17's stories. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, chapter 2! I've been working on updating more, maybe once a week so expect to see more chapters of this coming up. Thanks again to the amazing spoons17, who is my betareader on this and who writes fabulous Twilight stories! check them out! Anyways, I hope everyone had a great weekend and thank you thank you thank you if you read my story or reviewed. :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of it, except for the plot of course!**

**Victoria's POV**

My hand was shaking as I stared at the note. Why me? What did James gain by chasing me? Had he already found out where I was?

The only thing I was relieved about was the fact that he didn't know the exact reason I was here in Forks.

I crumbled the note into a tight ball and threw it on the ground. He couldn't hurt anyone, I wouldn't let him.

I sat in my room for awhile, not sure what to think. I needed to find other vampires, and quickly. I decided to ask Uncle Wayne about them. As I walked downstairs, I heard soft mumbling. My pace quickened as I headed toward Uncle Wayne's office.

I looked at him, his blank expression, and figured he was in another one of his little 'trances' again. I remembered how when I visited him as a little girl, he would fall into them frequently and mutter really odd things.

I stood next to him as he murmured, "Cullen. Vampire." He spoke this numerous times, as I stood helpless next to him. Suddenly, he whispered something.

"Victoria... dead."

My face paled as my blood ran cold. Dead? What, exactly, did he mean by that? My feet rooted themselves to the floor in fear, as his trance finished up. When he came out of it, he looked around and locked eyes with me, than immediately looked away.

He looked very embarrassed. His cheeks flushed crimson, and he quickly returned to his books so he could avoid talking to me.

I stepped in front of him and grabbed the book from his hands.

"Uncle Wayne, you can't ignore me. Talk to me. Have you been having these trance thingys a lot?"

He avoided my gaze and replied quietly.

"They're not exactly trances, they're more... visions. They just show me a few select glimpses of certain moments, and give me... advice."

I looked at him, confused.

"I don't get it."

"Okay, I'll try to elaborate more. What happens is, an image pops into my mind and there is a voice giving me advice. In the vision that you just saw me witness, it showed a situation where there were a coven of vampires here in Forks facing a blonde, male vampire. They were all glaring, and the voice told me to keep you away from the blonde vampire. Then, an image flashed of the same vampire holding you in his arms. You looked dead."

"What did the voice tell you about that image?" I asked, trying to hide the fear in my voice.

"It told me that there was only one person who could save you, and it couldn't be me."

I sighed.

"Uncle Wayne, do you know how to find the pack of vampires from your vision?"

He stared at me for a moment, deliberating. He seemed to have reached a decision, for then he sighed warily.

"Victoria, I'm sorry but I can't tell you. I don't think you should be involved with vampires, heck, I have no idea how you know about them."

He gently took the book out of my hand, and began reading it again. I assumed that was my cue to leave, so I did.

I walked upstairs to the room that I was getting quite used to and plopped down on the bed, my thoughts heavy with vampires.

I must've dozed off, because all of a sudden Bella was looking down at me.

"Time to get ready!"

I groaned at all of her enthusiasm. Couldn't she see that I had just woken up from a wonderful nap?

She pulled me off the bed and started digging through my suitcases.

"Ugh!" she exclaimed in frustration.

"My clothes can't be that bad." I said in defense, still slightly sleepy.

She snorted in disagreement while throwing all of my clothes into giant, messy piles.

She finally showed me what she had pulled together and I had to admit, she did have some good taste.

I put on the outfit and we walked over to her red pick-up.

"My dads going to meet us at the reservation," she explained.

I nodded in acknowledgment that I had heard.

We arrived to see a giant group of gorgeous, tan guys surrounding us. They gazed at Bella and I like they were blind men seeing the sun for the first time.

They all introduced themselves and eventually, (when I probably looked completely overwhelmed by all of the flirting that was going on), Embry made his entrance through the crowd.

"Okay guys they 're just girls, and we all know you've seen a couple of 'em before. Step away."

Surprisingly, they did as he told them.

I looked at Embry's chiseled face and asked in wonder, "Why do they do whatever you tell them?"

"Because I'm one of the leaders around here," he replied with a smirk, trying to look all macho and tough.

I gave him a look that told him I wasn't buying it, and he laughed.

"Okay you caught me, I'm not a leader, they just respect me."

"And why do they all respect you so much?"

"They respect me because I respect them. We're all like brothers here on the Rez."

"I think that's really cool. I don't have any siblings and I've always imagined how amazing it would be to have even just one brother or sister," I confessed.

"You don't have to be related to have a sibling-like connection to them."

As he explained this, he walked me over to where Bella and Jake were standing, his warm, muscular arm placed on my shoulder leaving me breathless.

"Hey, did you enjoy getting hit on by almost every guy here?" Bella teased.

"They were hitting on you mostly," I corrected her. She blushed, and Jacob put a protective arm around her.

"Are you ready for campfire?" Jacob directed at me.

Bella broke in, grinning. "I love campfires! They tell stories about their ancestors and they're all so interesting. You're going to love it, Victoria!"

I smiled at Bella's enthusiasm. I envied how confident and sure of herself she was. I had only known her for less than a day and I felt like we were already becoming fast friends.

"You can call me Tori, and it sounds really cool." I replied.

The guys left to go set up the campfire, and it was just Bella and I.

"So, what's up with you and Jacob?" I asked her, studying him and Embry.

"Oh, we're just friends, I have a boyfriend. And speak of the devil, he's calling me right now. I'm sorry, one moment."

She smiled as she eagerly walked a few feet away from me and spoke into the phone, her smile turning into a frown. The frown was still intact as she walked back over to me.

"Torie, you need to come with me to my boyfriend's house. I can't explain now, I'm sorry, but you have to trust me."

I didn't want to leave Embry, but it seemed really urgent so I agreed. We said goodbye to all of the guys and then got into Bella's truck.

On the way, I asked her about a zillion questions, but she wouldn't answer any of them. Each time I asked, she'd give me the standard reply, "I'll explain when we get to Edward's house."

Edward, it seemed, was her boyfriend.

When we finally got there, my mind was exploding with questions. I was about to ask Bella one of these questions when a short, gorgeous pixie- like girl with really cute chopped hair came over and wrapped me in a hug.

"Hi! I'm Alice. Nice to meet you Victoria, I'm so sorry about James."

I backed away. Although this girl seemed like she was nice and although it seemed like we might become good friends in the future, she was creeping me out.

"Um, just curious, but how do you know my name? How do you even know about James?"

She just winked mysteriously and skipped away.

Bella chuckled to herself and dragged me into the house.

It was a gorgeous house with the whole entire back wall made up of glass.

"They must like sunlight," I thought wryly to myself.

I was led to a leather couch that looked extremely expensive where Bella had me sit down and wait. I listened and heard a fierce argument going on upstairs.

"We have to tell her! Chances are, she already knows about us," a feminine voice that sounded almost as gorgeous as a violin rang out.

I heard sighs and then murmurs of agreement.

I waited for about a few seconds until a group of five extremely pale and stunningly beautiful people approached me.

All five of them had perfect complexions, glimmering topaz eyes, and worried expressions on their faces. They had to be the most flawless people that I had ever seen.

A pretty lady with brown hair cascading down her shoulders and who seemed to be the maternal figure type to the rest of them looked around at the rest of her family and spoke.

"Victoria, we have something to tell you. We're not exactly normal. You see we are…"

But before she could finish, I spoke the word out loud. I knew what was different about them, and I seemed to have re-lived this experience, although far less frightening, months ago.

"Vampires."

**So, thanks for reading! Make me smile and review? or if you don't feel like making me smile, make Embry smile and review? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey y'all! Not sure anyone is reading this, but if they are, I am so sorry I have not updated! I'm updating now if that makes it slightly better? Anywaysss, thanks to Spoons17, and anyone who hasn't given up on this story.**

**Disclaimer:don't own characterss**

**Victoria's POV**

"Vampires." I stated.

I looked at them calmly as they all stared at me with awe and curiosity.

A spectacular guy with a gorgeous bronze mane and who looked about my age stepped forward. Bella clutched to his arm protectively, and I was guessing that this was Edward.

"How do you know about vampires?" he demanded.

His stern golden eyes stared into mine like he already knew the answer, but I told him anyways.

I sighed and bit my fingernails nervously, a bad habit already forming. My assumption seemed to havebeen correct, by the way Edward had reacted. While I crafted a response, I took another look at them. Just like James, they were stunning and flawless. Just like James, they had the perfect pale complexions. Just like James, they all had a tint of hunger in their eyes. The only thing that they didn't share with James was their eyes. While James had slightly terrifying crimson eyes, they all had those warm golden eyes that were understanding and welcoming.

"I know about vampires... because I dated one," I began.

All of them but Edward looked at me with shocked expressions.

An older man with bleach blonde hair and the same pale complexion looked at me with worry, but urged me to continue with a slight nod.

"I started dating James just a few months ago. I met him at a gas station, as he walked out from behind the building looking slightly suspicious. But I ignored my suspicion due to the fact that he was the most gorgeous man that I had ever seen.

He must've seen my fascination, because a moment later, he was right next to me, flirting and being all charming."

I checked to make sure everyone was listening. Sure enough, all of the vampires plus Bella were looking at me, hanging on to every word that came out of my mouth.

"He asked me out to dinner, and I quickly responded by saying yes. This date was the first of many. He took me everywhere, from the clubs to the library. He always seemed harmless, that is, except for when he got overprotective of me.

It was always weird and horrible at the same time, because if he ever caught a guy hitting on me, he would hint in his actions that they should keep going. When they did, he would hurt them and laugh while he did. It seemed to be a game to him, one that he enjoyed immensely.

After he beat them up, he would take me home and call me names.

Slut, whore and many more horrible things that I began to believe. I was under his control, his puppet."

As I said this, tears came to my eyes. Bella put a hand on mine sympathetically and I kept telling the story.

"It was then that he started to get creepy. I would come home to find notes in my room talking about how he wanted to hurt everyone I loved. I couldn't handle him anymore, so I walked over to his apartment to break up with him.

When I got there I saw him leaning over the body of a man that worked with my mother, Wes. Wes was clearly dead and there was blood everywhere, especially near James' mouth. I wanted to leave quietly without James seeing me, but I couldn't move.

I had to know what he was. It was then that I saw him drinking Wes's blood that it all clicked. James was a _vampire_."

I spit out the word with more hatred than before, and they all looked at me, astonished. I quickly felt bad about how much hatred I had put into the word.

"I'm sorry, you all seem much nicer, but James, James is evil. I feel so much hatred towards him."

They nodded their heads in understanding and I continued,.

"When I saw him drinking the blood, I couldn't help but let out a gasp. James turned and saw me, then smiled. I remember the exact words he spoke were, 'Oh Victoria, stay here and I will kill you, run away and I'll have a much more fun game to play. Either way you'll die but you might as well run, the exercise would do you good.'

So I did run, and he's been following me since. That's the real reason why I moved here, so my family could be protected. I don't want James to hurt them. I was hoping I could find another vampire that could help me."

I looked at them, but couldn't detect any emotion on their faces, so I continued to tell them about the note that James had left in my new room at Uncle Wayne's. When he heard the part about Bella, Edward growled.

The blonde man spoke up.

"Does anyone besides you know what James is?"

"No, the only person who knows a bit of the truth is my best friend Michelle. I just told her that James was an abusive boyfriend and I needed to get away, so hopefully she'll be fine. But will you all do it? Will you get rid of James for me?" I asked.

"We'll have to discuss this and then tell you what we think later. But for now, let us introduce ourselves. I'm Carlisle Cullen and this is my wife, Esme."

He pointed to the woman on his right, the one who had been about to tell me what they were earlier. She smiled warmly at me and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Those two are Rosalie and Emmett," Carlisle pointed to probably the most gorgeous girl I had ever seen and a really hot guy who gave me a small grin. The girl had honey colored hair that fell down onto her shoulders and a figure that put any supermodel to shame. A flash of jealously ran through me. The guy has muscles that almost bulged out of his shirt they were so big. His eyes were mischevious and I kind of didn't want to get on his bad side.

"Alice and Jasper are sitting on the couch," he stated as the two got up and hugged me. Like the rest of their family, Alice and Jasper were both stunning.

"And you already know Bella, but this is my other son, Edward."

Edward smiled politely at me and I waved. I couldn't help but think how attractive he was. As I thought this, he smiled mysteriously like he knew something that I didn't.

"So why did you want Bella and I to come over here so badly?" I asked curiously.

"Well, I can see the future, it's a weird vampire ability that I have and I had a vision of this male blonde vampire killing you." Alice stated.

When she saw my terrified face she quickly said, "Oh but don't worry, my visions change all the time!"

I breathed a sigh of relief, then asked, "Does anyone else have any vampire abilities that I should know about?"

They informed me of Jasper's ability to change emotions, and how Edward could read people's mind. I blushed in embarrassment for earlier thinking how attractive Edward was. He smiled at me politely, but then put a hand on Bella's arm, showing that he loved her. And as cute as he was, I wanted Bella and his relationship to work out.

I left the Cullen's house after they explained everything about vampires to me. Bella then drove me home to Uncle Wayne's house.

"Do you think you'll be safe from James?" Bella asked, clearly worried.

"Of course I will, don't worry," I reassured her.

I walked inside and let Uncle Wayne know that I was home, then entered my room, ready to go to sleep. I let myself collapse onto my bed when suddenly, a freezing cold hand covered my mouth.

Looming over me was James, with an eerie smirk on his face.

**So, like it? Review? maybs?awesome :)**


End file.
